Lady LeRene
by Blue-sama
Summary: Marriage is the destiny for all girls. To care for the house and to bear sons. But, will Lady Kairi be able to handle her new life, especially with such a man as her husband?
1. A Proposal

* * *

_"Marry me," he said, through his rotten teeth, bad breath, and then-_

* * *

She thrived on compliments._ Oh, how lovely you look today, darling. You must be the prettiest girl in the world!_ Every time she went on a walk, this was always the case. While she wasn't too high of a noble, her dresses weren't the fanciest, and her estate wasn't the largest. But, once she was married, that all would change. She would either live in riches, or in rags. But that was all up to her father and her future husband.The girl only sighed, and lightly twirled her parasol, and continued on her way, her shoes clicking against the cobblestone road. She wasn't noble enough for her own carriage. 

"Good morning, m'lady!" a man nodded to her as she passed, "You look beautiful!" She nodded graciously, and moved on. 'Common folk' weren't worth stopping and receiving more than one compliment. Besides, today a suitor was coming. She didn't have time to dawdle.

"Are you in such a hurry, Lady Bastion?" a familiar voice asked, and she turned, a warm smile on her face now. In front of her stood her secret sweetheart, Lord Gainsborough. They just stood silent for a moment, both with a secretive smile on their faces, until Lord Gainsborough tilted into a bow.

"Please, you need not use such formality," she said softly, "After all, we are-"

"Lady Kairi, are you willing to spill the secret out here on the streets?" he said softly, his smile knowing and teasing. She simply nodded, before turning and starting to walk again, knowing the young man would follow.

"So, Lord Sora, what brings you here today?" the redhead asked in a conversational manner, her parasol twirling more than ever. As expected, he followed, and was silent for awhile.

"My dear sister Aerith has found it more difficult to go outside because of her condition," the brunette smiled, "So she has asked a maid to go shopping for her. But, I felt compelled to go in the maid's stead. So I did. What about yourself?"

"I enjoy walks from time to time," Lady Kairi replied quietly, before sighing, "I have business today at home, so I came out to clear my head."

"And what sort of business would this be?" Lord Gainsborough inquired, now looking directly at her. She blinked, glancing in his direction, giving him a rueful smile.

"A suitor," she mumbled, before her gaze fell to the road in front of her. Another silence fell, but this one much more awkward.

"Oh…" he said after what seemed an eternity, "Well, may he be cursed! This is the first one to come, yes? Do not fear, few girls get wed to the first man to come knocking on their door."

"Truly?" the girl gasped, looking at him with hope anew.

"Yes. Lady Aerith wasn't married until at least her fifth suitor. But I would hurry home now, nonetheless," he said, his voice reassuring her and he stopped. She continued on, smiling and nodding before hurrying on. Her sweetheart always knew exactly what to say to her.

---

"Dearest father! I have returned!" she declared as she walked through the door. One of the maids curtsied as she entered, and she stopped, seeing two men in the room. One was her father, Lord Ansem, and the other a stranger.

"Welcome home, daughter," he said in his official tone, coughing slightly before indicating the man beside him, "This is Lord Vexen LeRene, your current suitor. And I must say, he is quite a gentleman."

"Good afternoon, my lord," Kairi said, nodding and curtsying, smiling softly. Lord Gainsborough's words echoed through her head, so her confidence was undefeatable.

"Good afternoon, little flower," the man said softly, and Lady Kairi almost winced. He was awful. His voice cracked as if it had never been used, and it normally sounded like nails scratching on a chalkboard. His hair was ratty, greasy, and an ugly blonde. One eye was beady, while the other huge.

"Lord LeRene, you see," her father went on to explain, oblivious to his daughter's obvious distaste, "is quite the wealthy man, and enjoys all of the elegance of the court. He has a manor here in the city, as well as two more in the countryside. And he's an excellent fencer."

Lady Kairi could only stare at the horrid man in front of her, her father's words droning through her ears. Whatever fancy language he was using, she didn't comprehend it. She only heard the inside message. _I'll sell you away to this fool, and I'll live contently for the rest of my life._ "Right..." she whispered.

Lord Vexen only grinned, nodding his head, before opening his mouth and speaking for the second time that day.

* * *

_"Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd," but when-_

* * *

"Wretched daughter of mine!" Lord Bastion hissed, striking the girl across the face, "Do you have any idea what you've done? You've jeopardized your future…and mine!" She whimpered, not bothering to get up off the ground. It didn't matter now. 

"And what have you decided?" she whispered, her eyes downcast. Her hands were soon clenched into fists, clinging to her dress for dear life.

"What else can I do?" he said, rubbing his temples and pacing the room, "Lord Vexen has graciously accepted you, despite your sins. So he shall be your husband."

The ceremony was short, and came all too quickly for the young bride. Only one month after Lord LeRene had come to visit for the first time, she was his. Lady Bastion was gone, and Lady LeRene was now born. Lady Kairi was now chained to that awful man until her death. And, to make her situation worse, Lord Gainsborough came to watch. Alas, they did not have a chance to speak, but his eyes filled with mourning. So, it was like Lady Kairi had died. Now, something else was born. Someone else.

* * *

_I was in his bed, and my father had sold me  
I knew I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice, did what any girl would do and  
When I'm beheaded at least I was wedded  
And when I am buried at least I was married  
I'll hide my behavior with wine as my savior  
_

* * *

**A/N: See? I was nice and waited to put my little rant until the end of the story. Well, this isn't my first wack at an AU story, but probably my first serious. Well, that not completely true, but whatever. Well, no one may read this, but that's okay, because I wrote this for myself, not any of you. ****Although I would love it if anyone enjoyed it! Well, I found this song, and fell in love with it. And so, because I had nothing better to do, I started brainstorming. Originally it was going to be Marluxia and Namine, buuut...Ah, well, I like this way better. And yes, I just made up Vexen's last name. Poo poo. Oh, and the song is called Marry Me by Emilie Autumn. (To kind of get a feel I would suggest listening to it, but it doesn't matter.)**

**Oh, I forgot the disclaimer. Well, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. We good? Good. **


	2. A Familiar Face

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
What beautiful dresses and hair  
_

* * *

Ever since she was a young girl, all of the females in her life always assured her the best day of her life would be her wedding day. And, after that, the day her first child is born. Why exactly, they never could specify, but what could she do but believe them? So, like every other little girl, Lady Kairi often dreamed of her wedding day, and everything about it. The flowers, the guests, her dress. Everything was planned out and perfect. At least, until Vexen LeRene walked into her life.

It was hardly a ceremony! If the lord had any connections, he certainly didn't use them. And on such short notice, she couldn't convince many of her friends and family to come. So, in truth, it was just her, her father, her new husband, and many strangers. All except for her sweetheart. Her Lord Gainsborough had come, and that only broke her heart more. How could that bastard of a man think she could be satisfied with this?

But, as terrible as it was, she could live with it. Not easily, though. Her new manor was large, just as her father described it. It was fancier than she could've dreamed, with servants ready to wait on her hand and foot at a moment's notice. The rooms were large and elegant, filled with gorgeous artwork. But her favorite part of her home had to be the gardens. They were simply amazing. All sorts of exotic plants filled the area, including more flowers than she could name. Although, none of this really made her happy. What could she do but feign her joy?

--x--O--x--

She was only sixteen. She had her whole life in front of her, didn't she? Lady Kairi groaned, forcing back a few sobs as she turned over in her new bed. It was softer than anything she could've imagined, but to her, it might as well have been the cobblestone road outside. She didn't even get a honeymoon. 'Too busy with duties,' he had said. But he had spent the night with her. And, oh god, it was absolutely _horrid_. She had known that sensation before with Lord Gainsborough, but with her new husband, she just wanted to go to sleep. But she was there for his happiness.

"Good morning, Lady LeRene," a maid mumbled as the redhead practically stumbled down the long elegant stairs. At this greeting, she stopped, looking at the maid with confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm Lady Basti-Oh…Right," Lady Kairi said softly, before sighing.

"Might I offer you some food, m'lady?" the maid asked, bowing. Kairi could only look over at the girl, frowning.

"Do you not have something to clean or cook?" she inquired, pulling her robe tighter around her.

"Clean or cook?" the maid asked, a chuckle in her voice, "Mistress, are you fooling with me? I'm here to tend to your needs."

Kairi only nodding, not bothering to argue, and walked to what she thought was a dinning room. Immediately about three maids were there, asking if she desired anything, anything at all. She assured them there wasn't and walked out with haste. It was so different from her own life. She shook her head, before walking upstairs, hoping to find the way back to her room. She did, and dashed towards her closet. She had to get out, even if only for a moment. She needed to find something real to hold onto. She threw open the doors, and gaped at the sight in front of her. There must've been over a hundred dresses, all more beautiful and more expensive than anything she had ever worn before.

--o--X--o--

No compliments. No _You're beautiful!_ or _You look absolutely lovely_. She glanced at the people on the road, frowning. What had changed? Why were they not adoring her as usual? She caught the eyes of one man, but he quickly turned away, as if frightened of having anything to do with her. That when she remembered just what had changed. Or, rather, who

_For so many who know about our union, there seemed to be such a short list of guests there,_ Lady Kairi thought bitterly, walking down the street faster. Maybe a walk wasn't the greatest idea.

"Lady Kairi!" a familiar voice called, and she turned. Of course, it wouldn't be the person she was most hoping to see. It wouldn't be her beloved. But she didn't regret seeing the girl in front of her.

"Lady Leonhart!" she called back, almost skipping back to her old friend. She was the same age as her, but since the girl was sickly, Lady Kairi hardly ever get to see her.

"Has marriage done you in already?" the fragile blonde laughed, her voice soft and weak, "Such formality! Namine, not 'Lady Leonhart.' I'm so sorry I couldn't come to your wedding. My doctor forbid it."

"Please, do not apologize, Namine," Kairi sighed, shaking her head, "I would rather you have missed it than become any more ill than you already are." She shook her head, and glanced past her, dreading the question she knew the smaller girl would ask.

"So, how is your new husband? What is he like?" the girl asked excitedly, eyes twinkling, "Is it Lord Gainsborough?" Kairi just stood there, before shaking her head.

"I must be getting home, Lady Strife.." she said softly, "Or my husband may worry for me. Please, may we go out for tea one day?"

"Oh… Of course…" Namine nodded, her smile fading a bit, "Well…. Good day, Lady Kairi.."

"Good day," the redhead replied, before turning and walking away. It was just too hard to look upon faces she knew. Happy faces with no idea of her plight.

--O--x--O--

"Home so late?" Lord LeRene, her husband, asked suspiciously as Kairi entered the manor. One eye was narrowed, and the other still huge. She blinked, just studying him for a moment, before frowning, realizing he was speaking to her.

"Yes….I..I decided a walk would be lovely," she stuttered, her eyes glued to the floor as she walked towards the stairs, very timid and soft.

"A walk? All by yourself?" he asked again, not moving.

"Yes…" Kairi sighed, tired and just wanting to sleep, "Is that all?"

"For now…" Vexen nodded, "Oh yes…Feel free to go straight to sleep. I will be late tonight."

"Gladly," the redhead muttered, turning and walking upstairs without another word. Without thinking, she walked into her new bed chamber, danced out of her dress, and slipped into a nightdress. And then she climbed into the large bed she could now call at least partly her own. The other owner she didn't even want to begin to think about, so she buried her face in her own pillow, cuddling it against her cheek, and shaking her head. She didn't think she could survive another night together with her husband.

* * *

_ I'm lucky to share his bed Especially since I'll soon be dead_


	3. Brutal Entertainment

* * *

_"Marry me," he said. God, he's ugly, but fortune is ours Running in the gardens enjoying men, women, and flowers_

* * *

Weeks had passed since Lady Kairi's unfortunate wedding. And, slowly but surely, she was becoming used to her new life. Or, that's what she assured herself. Her head was spinning with who she was, and who she was becoming. It was tiring. 

Like many days before, she walked down the stairs, being greeted by a familiar maid. She just nodded at the girl, before freezing, seeing someone standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, dearest," Lord Vexen smiled, giving something of a bow to his wife, "I thought it would be nice if we spent some much needed time together this afternoon. Unless you have any objections, of course."

_Of course I do_, she thought bitterly, but only smiled. "If it pleases you," she whispered. Vexen smiled at her with those horrid rotten teeth of his, and she smiled back weakly.

"So what exactly might my husband have planned?" she asked after a moment, trying to act like his presence phased her not at all. But if it was working, she couldn't tell.

"The coliseum, perhaps," the old man said in the hair-splitting voice that belonged to him, "Have you ever seen an event there?"

"No, my lord," the redhead said, trying to keep her voice soft and humble. That was her 'duty,' wasn't it?

"Ah, then it will be quite… informative," Lord LeRene chuckled softly, before turning, "Come, my wife. A carriage awaits us outside."

"My lord!" the maid exclaimed, "You expect Lady Kairi to venture out in her garments?"

"No…I guess not," the man said, rolling his eyes, "Very well. You have but an hour. After that, you will travel in whatever you may be wearing." He gave a simple bow to Kairi, before turning for his study. She scowled at his back, sticking her tongue out at the horrid man.

"Well, shall we go fix your hair?" the maid said, her voice tired and worn. Kairi glanced in a nearby mirror, and grinned sheepishly. Her hair was sticking out in places, and simply unacceptable.

-x-O-x-

Often when she was a child, her father would leave to attend the coliseum. Her mother went once, long before Lady LeRene was born, but decided that was not a place she wanted to be seen, and never accompanied her husband again. But, then again, Lady Bastion had always been particular of where she would and would not be seen by the public. Kairi had always been fascinated by the coliseum, longing to know what her father saw every other week. What was so exciting, but not proper enough for her mother? But, upon seeing the large unsightly crowds, hearing the ringing that seemed constant, and smelling the disgusting air, she wished nothing else than for one of her walks, perhaps in a park. Why did her husband have to drag her here, of all places? And the show hadn't even begun!

"We are to sit on concrete benches?" she said, disgust evident in her voice as she glanced at where her husband stopped. While she was not the richest girl around, she never had the pleasure of sitting for hours on a hard, cold stone bench.

"Oh, of course. _Excuse me_," Lord Vexen said, rolling his eyes before removing his coat and setting it on the bench, before sitting down next to it, "Please. I understand how my wife would prefer not to let her dress become stained."

The 16-year-old sent her best scowl in his direction, before gathering all the regal air she had, and carefully sat down upon the coat, flipping the hair back off of her neck. "This is a simply dreadful place," she sniffed, glancing around as drunk men started fights, "Why must we come?"

"You shall see. Be patient," he snapped, and she saw his hand twitch, as if to move to slap her, "It is not your place to question my judgement."

"Of course, my lord," Kairi muttered, trying to keep the malice out of her voice. She turned away from him, and instead concentrating on the arena below. It was simple, and just filled with dirt. Obviously they weren't going to start a delightful ballet or an opera. Just her luck.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" an announcer suddenly boomed, causing Lady LeRene to wince. Perhaps if she wasn't so close, only a few rows back, she would appreciate it, but she couldn't. "Welcome! Now, you all know what is to come, so why bother describing it with meaningless words? Onto the event!" The man grinned, before leaving with haste. She blinked, before glancing towards a gate that was slowly rising.

"There's also another one on the other side," Lord Vexen whispered to her, pointing. Despite her distaste for the man, she couldn't hold in her curiosity, and looked, without giving him any rude remarks. And there, just as he said, was an identical gate, opening at the same speed as the other.

Soon, much to her horror, an animal made its way through the now open passageway, growling at the sudden light. Not just any animal, oh no, but a large, intimidating lion, which, by the looks of it, hadn't been feed for days, maybe weeks. From the other side wandered a small, fragile-looking man, who also looked starved. And all he had equipped was a pathetic, breaking spear.

"They don't expect him to fight that beast, do they?" Kairi asked in horror, turning to her husband. Lord Vexen just looked annoyed with her, and brushed her off with a wave of her hand. Sure enough, man and beast were soon fighting a battle to the death. It was too horrible for words! Did men actually enjoy seeing such atrocities? But there was a victor. _Well,_ Lady Kairi asked, quickly covering her mouth to resist the urge to bring up that morning's breakfast, _At least the lion will be getting a meal._

But it seemed that was just the beginning of the coliseum. There were other fights with animals, and also battles between men. Often one was at a major disadvantage. But the crowd was what disgusted her the most. They had a love for blood. They had become addicted to the horrific smell and look of it! At every time possible they called for it, begged for it! And when they got their desires, the noise was deafening.

"Please!" she cried, clutching onto her husband's arm just as a skinny young man was decapitated, "I can stand this no longer! Let us return home! I beg of you!" Tears actually formed in her eyes, and she just wanted to fall into a pair of strong arms. Not Lord Vexen's, heavens no! But… Perhaps her former sweetheart, Lord Gainsborough. He could certainly comfort her!

"Fine, all right," Vexen said, sighing, "I though maybe you could handle this, but I guess I was wrong."

Kairi just sat there for a moment. Handle this? Handle _this_?! Was the man more insane than she originally thought? How could he possibly think she could watch eagerly as people were sent to their deaths simply to feed people's bloodlust?

"Thank you! Oh, thank you, Lord LeRene!" she all but wept, hastily standing up, not wishing to stay in that horrid place a moment longer.

"Let's just go now," he muttered, obviously upset.

-o-X-o-

Lady Kairi almost leapt into the house that now was run by her. She was free! She was away from that horrid, terrible place! It was like a sanctuary!

"Well, now wasn't that fun?" Lord Vexen said dryly, closing the door behind her, "You just ruined my entire afternoon because of your selfishness."

She stopped, her heart falling. No, this was no sanctuary. This was a prison, no doubt about that. "You never asked me if I wished to attend the coliseum in the first place," she said coolly, turning to face him.

"What are you talking about?" he all but hissed, "You were practically jumping for joy when it began."

She simply turned. "Whatever you say, my lord," she muttered.  
"My lady," he said, stopping her as she reached the stairs, "I wish for your company tonight."

At this, her blood nearly froze. Another night with that man? He clearly was insane! "I-I apologize, my lord," she mumbled quickly, her face lighting up as she searched for an excuse, any excuse, "But..It…this is at a bad time. Times of the months like these do not sit well with me." She hoped he would believe her, or even get her meaning at all. They stood there for a moment as he stared at her, before shaking his head.

"A shame," was all he said, before he turned, once again, for his study. She could only give a sigh of relief, as she traveled to her bed to retire for the night.

* * *

_Then I break a glass and I slit my own innermost thigh So that I can pretend that I'm menstru...well, unavailable._

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Chapter three! I really love this story, so I'm dedicated to finishing it! Right! I must point out a mistake in the last chapter I found. Namine's 'last name' will be Leonhart. (I think one I used Strife. I couldn't figure it out.) And, as you probably figured out, a lot of the last names I'm just 'borrowing' from FF characters. Except the main name(and Bastion..). Uh, I think that'll about all the ranting I need. And I want to thank anyone who reads this.**

**Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything like that. (Did I have a disclaimer before? Oh well!) **


	4. A New Hope

_My life is arranged but this union's deranged_

* * *

Lady Kairi LeRene yawned, and sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes. She glanced around the room, hardly surprised to see the lack of anyone else. She was accustomed to it. Besides, was it a bad thing to be alone? Years ago, or what seemed like it, she was terrified of being on her own, and would sometimes sob when left to fend for herself. But now, there was nothing more comforting to her. She stood up, and sighed, pursing her lips. 

She had nothing in particular to handle today. Her husband was out 'on business,' and she had no friends in her new life, and thinking of talking to any she knew before simply filled her with dread. She frowned, thinking maybe she could stop and chat with her father, since he knew of her plight. _But he's the one who willingly sold me to 'Lord LeRene,'_ she thought, scowling, before fiercely shaking her head. No, that would not work out for her. She could not see her father and have a good experience.

"Good morning," the maid said blandly as the redhead made her way down the stairs. Kairi didn't even bother replying. It was just a maid, after all. No one important. She stretched, very unladylike, before lightly strolling to the dining room, where she might get some food.

"Good morning, Lady LeRene," another maid said as she entered, the others echoing. Kairi ignored them, and sat down at the long, lonely table. It could fit forty, her husband often boasted to others.

"My lady," the first maid asked, curtsying and walking over, "What might you have for breakfast? And what do you plan for the day?"

Back home, Kairi would speak directly to the cooks her request, and deal with a few rough jokes from the old couples. Here, everyone was below her. She was becoming quite accustomed to that way of thinking. People looked up to her, whether because they actually respected her or just to make a day's pay. It didn't matter to her anymore.

"Today?" Lady Kairi asked, her mind sliding out of focus, "Oh… Well, for breakfast I would like… er, whatever the cook would like to make, I guess. And for today's activities… I… I shall go shopping!" The maids did not question, although all of them looked like they were dying to, and just curtsied before leaving. Kairi sighed. Oh what adventures would she have today?

---

There were two main shopping districts in the city. Everything one did in the city either hurt or helped one's reputation, especially shopping. When she was free and untied, she often shopped in the lesser area, not having excessive amounts of money. Now, however, she had freedom to do whatever she wished! Now, she could extensively explore the richer area, and buy anything to her heart's desire. _Except the company of a worthy man,_ she thought woefully, and the carriage lurched forward, rolling towards her destination.

What exactly would she buy? Maybe a new dress. Yes, she had many she had not tried on yet, but she had money now! She could spoil herself. Soon, she felt the carriage slow to a halt, and she daintily climbed out. A few people recognized her, and murmured greetings, but they paid little attention to her. She was nothing special, after all. At least, most thought that. It was a busy shopping day, and the nobles around were buzzing, hoping to finish all their shopping before the sun fell. They had better things to do. They didn't feel like prisoners in their own homes. They weren't married to Lord LeRene.

"You!" a woman suddenly cried, rushing over to the girl. She was tall, and nothing extraordinary. She had blonde hair, much like Lady Leonhart, but it had a sharp edge and didn't shape perfectly as her friend's did. Her eyes were sharp blue, and looked as if they held a secret.

"May I help you?" Kairi said politely, giving the older woman a small curtsy. It was basic manners, after all. The woman just shook her head, before adjusting her pure white dress, which looked very silly on her. She would've looked wonderful in a pale blue.

"Don't say a word," she said, her voice curling dangerously, "I know exactly who you are, Lady Kairi. You're Lord Vexen's little wife, aren't you? Answer me!"

"Yes," Kairi said, frowning, "Excuse me, but you have not given your name or your purpose. I would think a lady of your class would know better."

"Oh! Here you are, acting high and mighty, just like your disgusting insect of a husband!" she said, pulling out her fan and cooling herself off, "I am Lady Larxene, honorable wife of Lord Marluxia. It would do you well to remember my name."

"And your business?" the redhead asked, making sure her tone was sweet and welcoming.

"You, my lady!" she scowled, pointing a finger, "I have come to see what the poor wife of that horrid man is really like."

At this, Kairi's spirits lifted. Oh? Did she find Lord LeRene just as terrible as she did? Could she possibly do something about it? Kairi graced Lady Larxene with a smile, and nodded.

"My lady," she said softly, "I am sorry that my existence has troubled you, but I assure you, I am no happier about my union than you." This news shocked the older woman. She gaped, unable to find the words, and shook her head.

"What?" she finally asked, "Are you saying you despise your husband?"

"Yes, very much so," Kairi responded, nodding, "Ah, if you wouldn't mind… This kind of information..."

"Do not worry, my dear," Lady Larxene said, her tone much better now that she knew where Lady LeRene's loyalties lied. She frowned, before glancing around. "Perhaps it would be better to speak in private? Maybe you would enjoy tea at my estate?"

_Tea?_ Kairi thought hopefully. How long had she enjoyed a cup of that in the company of another! How long had she been cooped up in that home, with no enjoyments? "Of course!" she said eagerly, "When?"

"This afternoon, unless you have other plans," the blonde shrugged, "I do realize this is very short notice. Shall I bring a carriage to your home? I know very well its location."

The customs were different, but oh! What did it matter? Something normal was going to happen! Well, having tea with an apparent enemy of your husband wasn't exactly normal, but neither was anything now in her life. She simply nodded, before saying goodbye, both of them going about their own ways after deciding on a decent time. She had found an opening. Perhaps soon she could be free from her imprisonment!

---

"Lady Kairi! Excellent! You're right on time!" Lady Larxene exclaimed, waiting in the lobby as a maid ushered the younger noble inside.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home," she said politely, "I am humbled."

"Oh, posh posh!" she scowled, "Forget those stupid formalities! They're worthless. Come, there are others I want you to meet!" She offered no more information, and turned towards a door on the other side of the room. Kairi, without no other real choice, followed. This woman was remarkable. Such an oddity, especially among nobles. She held no regard for formalities, and she hid little to none of her feelings. But she had little time to ponder on her new acquaintance.

The next room was the dining room, although very odd for estates. Many artworks and statues were placed around the room, mostly surrounding the subject of nature. It gave a certain feel to the room, and Lady Kairi enjoyed it very much. Lady Larxene smiled, and stopped, acknowledging the other people in the room. There were three other people in the room, all men. One was taller than the others sitting down, and had the oddest color of hair. It was an almost pink shade, but had a distinct brown tint to it. He was sitting at the head of the table with his chin resting on his laced fingers, so Kairi assumed this was Lady Larxene's Lord Marluxia. The other two seemed much younger, although very different. One was calm, and seemed very uninterested in everything. He had short silver hair that was covering his right eye. He gave Kairi one glance, before staring at some artwork instead. The other, just in the way he sat, seemed cocky and full of himself. He had blazing red hair and striking green eyes. He, too, looked Kairi up and down, but he instead grinned at her, and studied her more, as if deciding if she was worth anything.

"And who might this be, Larxene?" Lord Marluxia frowned, raising an eyebrow. He sat up straight, and regarded the girl warily.

"This, dear husband," she said, her voice full of pride and a hint of malice, "Is Lord LeRene's young wife, Lady Kairi."

"Vexen?" the redhead asked, clicking his tongue, "That old bastard grabbing a young thing like this? Get outta here!" Obviously he wasn't too fond of manners, either. Kairi was offended, and scowled slightly, before sighing. _That was rude._

"Axel, please," the silver-haired man sighed, "Can't you control that horrid tongue of yours for five minutes?" Axel just him a look that said 'as if' and went back to studying Kairi.

"Introductions, right," Lady Larxene sighed, nodding, "Kairi, this is my husband, Lord Marluxia."

"The pleasure is mine."

"And that," the blonde continued, "is Axel. Don't worry, he's a pushover."

"Larxy, I take offence to that, you know"

"And last, but not least, this is Lord Zexion." Zexion did not speak, but simply nodded to Kairi, and glanced back at a particular picture. But she was still confused. Why was her now 'friend' introducing her to these people? Did they loathe her husband as well? What exactly had he done that was so awful?

"So, why exactly did you bring this Lady Kairi here?" Axel asked, leaning back on his chair. She felt completely naked under his gaze, and he didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

At this, Larxene grinned. "She hates him." With three words, all three men jumped, staring at Kairi like a whole new person. She blushed, feeling even more embarrassed under all of their gazes. Why was that so amazing? He was horrid!

"W-what exactly is going on?" she said, finally gathering up the courage to speak. She felt so young around these people. Axel, who looked the youngest, was at least eight years her senior.

"You didn't explain, Larxene?" Zexion said distastefully. She simply shrugged, before sighing.

"I'll do it," Marluxia frowned, "But first, please, take a seat. We're not going to harm you. You're an ally." He seemed sincere, so she nodded, daintily sitting herself down on a nearby sit, while Larxene plopped down next to her.

"You see, child, Vexen used to be good friends of ours. We were all in a 'group', you might say. He was smart, and appeased to our 'leader' of sorts to gain power and position. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered us, but he stepped on us to get there, and scorned us once he reached the top. This enraged us, and now we can no longer stand his frivolities!"

_So it's just a petty argument?_ Kairi thought, but nodded. If they could help her…

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked, pursing her lips. The others exchanged glances, before chuckling lightly.

"We need you, princess," Axel chirped in, grinning at her, "To effectively spy on your husband, telling us who he's allianced with, where he goes, and so on. Not too hard, eh"

"Spy on him?" she gasped, covering her mouth, "I couldn't! He leaves practically every day, and he always leaves me behind."

"So, insist that you go with him," Marluxia frowned, "It's not that hard. Besides, don't you wish for a life without that scum?" Kairi nodded, but kept her head down. Were they planning on killing him? Sure, she loathed him with all her being, but to wish his death?

Lady Kairi got to her feet, frowning. Could she really trust these people? "I'm sorry, I will have to think about it. This is a big decision," she muttered, "If you'll excuse me, I will take my leave." No tea, after all. What a disappointment.

"Is the shrimp coming today?" she overheard Axel saying, but she ignored it. What? Another pawn in their plan for revenge? She ignored the maids who attempted to help her, and walking to the door, her head up high. Would she stoop so low as to spy on her husband, no matter how detestable he may be? She flung the door opened, and raced out, only to run into a person, causing them both to fall.

"Oh, I apologize! That was my fault!" she exclaimed, wincing at her scratched elbows and knees, before getting a good glance at who exactly she had run into. It was a man, looking about her age. He glanced up, before shaking his head.

"Nonsense," he frowned, getting to his feet and offering a hand, "Completely my fault. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lord Roxas Strife."

* * *

_So I'll fuck who I choose for I've nothing to lose_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get chapter four up. The story changed drastically from my original draft. Oh well, I like this one better. Besides, we get more Organization members this way. Who doesn't like that? Er, yeah. I'll try and update sooner. _


End file.
